ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dynamis - Beaucedine
Category:AreasCategory:Dynamisde:Dynamis - Beaucedine Treasure Monsters Found Here Simulacra Goblins *'Note:' All the Goblin NMs in Dynamis have an additional TP attack: Goblin Dice. This has a random area of effect: Sleep, Slow, Dispel, Disease, Poison, damage, reset TP to 0, Benediction, or recharges players' abilities. Orcs *'Note:' All the Orc NMs in Dynamis have an additional TP attack: Fanatic Dance. This charms everyone in melee range, which can become perilous to back-line jobs. Quadav *'Note:' All the Quadav NMs in Dynamis have an additional TP attack: Wrath of Gu'Dha. This ability inflicts AoE physical damage (can be absorbed by shadows), severe knockback, and causes weight. Yagudo *'Note:' All the Yagudo NMs in Dynamis have an additional TP attack: Doom. The countdown is 10 seconds, but if the NM is slain before that time the victim will likely "narrowly avoid doom." Hydra Notes: * As of the 5-10-11 update a lot has changed about dynamis ** enemies are no longer true sight/ sound, Sneak and invisible do work to move past them ** enemies are always up ** TE(time extensions) are in a bit different location ** My BST was able to solo 4 TE that i found, i used a sheep to establish hate, enemies around the stone would start to agro the sheep, it would tank everything as i set to attack it. i managed to kill before the sheep died and i lost hate from the other enemies. Which leads me to believe if you would use a "Carby pull" strategy it would work. ** TE 10 mins+ positions as follows, *** (H-9) down the first ramp in the middle of goblins *** either bottom of (I-8) or the top of (I-9) just before the end of the yagudo area before 3rd ramp *** (K-9) south east most part of the coast line amongst the quadav. *** (J-7) at the pond amongst the orcs. *** I managed to find another 20 minute TE with the help of a friend on my 3rd run, is a bateye type nm (Called Rearguard Eye). It's hiding in the very North-East part of the area at the topmost area (same level as Nue's tower). There's a little alcove along the mountains to the west of it that is safe to camp for it. **** position of it is (H-8) amongst hydra type enemys, if you make an imediate left up the ramp at the first TE and head up a few more ramps as if you would make your way up to Promyvion - Vahzl entrance. *** this is the only one that didn't seem to link upon pulling with my sheep pet. ** you can also stagger the enemies and NMs upon collecting the key items with all of the TE. ** the boss is a forced pop with Leering bijou which are collected off of the NMs throughout the zone. *** NMs are a lottery pop with the corresponding enemies of that type. *** I still have yet to see any 100's drop even with triggers found on both NMs and normal enemies.(5-18-11) ** Hydras do NOT Blood aggro, unweakened in the middle of them without a problem (with Sneak and Invisible on). Dynamis Weakness Trigger Conditions Enemy job: RNG THF MNK BST NIN - JOB ABILITY / Any enemy-targetable ability or physical Blood Pact: Rage, except pet commands and possibly Ventriloquy. Pet TP moves (via "Ready" command) will work. Enemy job: PLD WAR SAM DRG DRK - Any WEAPON SKILL and some Puppetmaster Maneuvers, possibly based on current Automaton frame's deciding maneuvers for Weapon Skills Enemy job: WHM BLM SMN BRD RDM - MAGIC / Any magical Blood Pact: Rage or enemy-targeted spell with the possible exception of cures and Odin. You are able to proc during an enemy's 2 hour ability, it seems you can also proc during spell casting The number of Time Extensions obtained affect your proc rate: *0-2 ~> None *3 ~> Low proc rate / Blue - Potentially transient Amnesia, or nothing. *4 ~> Medium proc rate / Yellow - Terror/Stops 2-Hour/Able to Re-use 2-Hour *5 ~> High proc rate / Red - Terror/Stops 2-Hour/Unable to Re-use 2-Hour |width="30%" valign="top"| |} Game Script